Bubbles and suds are utilized for a plurality of purposes, such as cleaning, thoroughly mixing solutions, and entertainment. A constant production of bubbles, however, is limited given the current tools and toys that produce bubbles. Toy bubble guns that produce bubbles requires consistent manual input. Meanwhile, decorations that produce bubbles and bubble generators require an external power source, in addition to an external water source, to agitate the water and soap solution to produce the bubbles.
The present invention is a bubble maker that simplifies the creation and distribution of bubbles. Within a mixing basin, a quantity of soap is agitated from water flow into the mixing basin through a water inlet tube to produce bubbles. The present invention does not require an external electric power source to drive the agitation for mixture of the water and soap, as the present invention utilizes the Venturi effect via water pressure from an external water supply to aerate the water and soap mixture, in order to produce bubbles. The present invention maintains a maximum water level within the mixing basin through a water overflow outlet to allow for a sufficient headspace for bubbles to accumulate within the mixing basin. As the bubbles accumulate, the bubbles rise within the mixing basin and flow out through a bubble outlet.